There are two difficult problems for machine vision systems. One is image processing speed, another is the reliability, which affect the application of electro-optic image sensors (e.g. stereo cameras) to robotics, autonomous landing and material handling.
The match filter takes long time to match different orientation and size templates to detect certain object. In the present invention, the electro-optic image sensor imaging system derives the electro-optic image sensors' attitude and orientation data from a global positioning system/inertial measurement unit integrated navigation system for the template rotation. The electro-optic image sensor image system derives the object range data from a laser ranger for the template enlarging/shrinking.